Severus Snape and the Family Heirloom
by Dahlias
Summary: part of the sshp fqfest. severus recieves the family heirloom, he isn't happy, but harry is. Severus acts like an ss and harry runs to the arms of Ron. How can Severus win back his luv? sucky summary.


**Title:** Severus Snape and the Family Heirloom 

**Author:** Dahlias 

**Rating:** R 

**Pairing:** HP/SS (minor HP/RW) 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, only in my dreams, the characters and whatnot belong to JK and i only claim anything new pluss the plot. Feedback: always welcomed and appreciated 

**Beta:** Ladybrannonofraleigh 

**Archive:** Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest at 

**Challenge:** **74.** Trelawney gazes into the astrological charts and see that certain couples are 'perfect' for one another. When Snape sees Harry getting paired with someone other than him, heads roll. (Nika) **181.** Severus must at some point say, "You are naked and you are not in your right mind." (Knightsky) **32.** Harry is a virgin, and he's decided that Snape will have the honor. He is relentless although Snape is very reluctant.(Kira) **22.** Snape must get married or he'll lose something important. Harry offers to help. (Kira)

* * *

In all of Severus Snape's 40 years, he had never fainted. It just wasn't him; it wasn't in his nature to do such a 'girlish' thing. So, when he was called to the Headmaster's office one faithful day in September he remained standing as Albus handed him a scroll with a sad smile.

"What is this?" Snape asked, as he ran his pinky under the wax; breaking the seal. 

"Something that arrived yesterday. It is from your father." Albus said, watching as the little color on the potions master's face disappeared. 

"My - my father?" Snape hadn't spoken to the man in ten years. What could that evil spiteful bastard want now, after all this time? 

Carefully unraveling the scroll, he read… and read… and re-read. His mouth gaped open. Not knowing what to say before everything went black and he hit the floor; for the first time in 40 years Severus Snape had fainted to the shock of Dumbledore who remained seated, eyes wide in disbelief.   


****

Harry drummed his long slim finger on the table top while he sipped at his goblet of spiked pumpkin juice. The juice was, courtesy of Dobby, who knew Harry's habits better than his own boyfriend. Which should've irked him, but his mind was too busy thinking horrible thoughts. 

_What if Voldemort returned, found out he was spy, and murdered him? What if..._ the other what if's were more outlandish and comical that even Harry had to pause for a moment and chuckle. As his mind was about to run off with itself again, he felt a familiar hand rest atop his upper thigh in a comforting manner. 

"Stop worrying, Ditzy." Ron said to him with a smile. Harry loathed that nickname, but he allowed Ron, and only Ron, to get away with it. (Called Ditzy because of the time he was drunk, jumped on the Gryffindor table and announced he was Ditzy the Lion King) 

"Yeah, yeah..." Harry set down his goblet and rested his hand over his best friend's. Although, eating with his free hand, Harry barely had an appetite. But he still managed to force down a few bites considering Ron was eyeing him and would gladly berate him until he was red in the face. 

While moving his fork around the fish and pasta that remained in his plate, Harry looked out into the sea of children. It was already a month into the new school year, and they still were 'awing' him. Ever since the vanquish of Voldemort a year after he graduated, the Wizarding world was happy to place all the victory on his head, even though he was adamant that he barely did anything. It wasn't his fault the Dark Lord had tripped over his robes and fell into a pit of rabid dogs meant for him. 

A chair beside him scraped against the stone floor, catching Harry's immediate attention. Looking up, he smiled up at the Potions Master who gracefully sat, while glaring down at the entwined hands resting on Harry's thigh. But Harry didn't see it as a problem, and immediately assumed it was for a different reason. 

"What? Do I have spaghetti sauce on my robes again?" Harry lifted his and Ron's hands. The Great Hall erupted into a flurry of whispers, and Harry lifted the other hand to look down at his shirt front and lap. It was spotless; okay, maybe a yellow mustard stain that was from lunch, but it was barely visible unless you were searching for it. 

Snape merely clenched his jaw and glared at Ron, who was smirking at him with a smug expression. Oh how badly, Snape wanted to hex that red headed boy, **and** pour a particular potion down his throat. 

"After dinner, we need to talk." Snape ground out through gritted teeth, trying desperately to control an outburst. The only reason that kept him from accusing Harry of cheating was the fact that he was unfortunately (some great miracle and wonderfulness) pure, untouched. 

"All right." Harry reached over and moved some black strands of hair behind Snape's ear with an infectious smile that nearly had the Potion's Master returning it, almost. "So, I'll see you in our chambers. Ron and I are going flying to test out the new brooms." Harry said joyously, jumping out of his seat and dragging a protesting Ron, who was torn between eating the rest of dinner and flying. 

Snape merely scowled down at his plate and stabbed at his fish as if it were a certain red head in disguise. Oh, how he loathed Ronald Weasley with every part of his being.   


****

Harry rushed down the corridors to the dungeons where he was already a few minutes late. Snape was the type of person who had to be on time. Which was one of the reasons why Harry loved being not so punctual, but for this it wasn't the appropriate time. It seemed that Snape was a tad serious. 

Out of breath, he stumbled to a stop in front of the room he and his long time boyfriend shared. Fixing his robes, that had a few grass stains he didn't have the heart to remove, he exhaled. Opening the door, he plastered a smile on his flushed face and said the one thing that he knew annoyed Snape like nothing else. 

"Honey, I'm home." Harry had always known muggle television would come in handy. The dungeon room was darker than usual with only a low firelight from the hearth to dimly fill the room. Harry's smile quickly faded. 

"Severus?" Harry called out. Stepping into the room, he peered around the living area where a chair was facing the hearth. An arm moved over the side with a glass of red sherry. 

"You're late." 

Harry shrugged off his robe and tossed it onto the couch. "I'm sorry. Ron decided to wrestle to see who would polish the brooms. Naturally, I won." He made his way to the side of the chair where he let his fingers drift over Snape's arm before he plopped himself at the Potions Master's feet, peering up at the thin lipped man. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked bringing a hand to rest atop his boyfriend's knee. 

Snape tilted his head down so he could stare into the eyes of the young man he had taught and was still teaching. "I received the Family Heirloom earlier today from father." 

"Oh, well that's good. What was it?" Harry asked with a little smile. 

"A scroll." 

"Scroll?" 

Snape nodded his head yes. "One that has been passed to the first born male for the last few centuries of Snape's." 

"And what does this scroll do?" Harry asked, not quite understanding, but from the frown that passed over the older man's face, he was supposed to know. 

"What have they taught you in this blasted school?" Snape questioned, as he stood up and walked several paces away from Harry. He took a gulp from the drink in his hand enjoying the way it burned down his throat cooling his temper. "The Family Heirloom is always a scroll or a glass ball. In this case, it's a magical parchment that is given to the eldest of the Snapes'. There is a 'request' that must be done and in this case it's impossible." Snape gulped down the rest of his drink. 

"Wait. What's impossible? Can you please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Harry nearly shouted from his sitting position. He would've stood but his legs had fallen asleep. 

"The Heirloom is the problem!" 

Harry sighed and simply lay back on the rug, stretching his legs out. "I understand that. What I don't understand is the problem." 

"The problem is... is that I have to be married within this year, or the - family jewels no longer be where they're currently situated." Snape snapped. This wasn't going as planned. 

"Family jewels? Where the hell are the family jewels?" Harry questioned, not really getting it and choosing to ignore the marriage part for the moment. 

Snape groaned, quickly making his way to the liquor cabinet he filled the glass with the strongest stuff he had; which was the red sherry. 

"Sev, how come I've never seen your family's jewels?" Harry asked, sitting up on his elbows so he could see Snape choke on his drink. 

"What?" 

"I said-" 

"I know what you bloody hell said Potter. It just - just caught me off guard is all." Snape finished, wiping the droplets of wine from his chin with his sleeve. 

"Well." Harry waited for an answer. He was surprised to see a blush decorate the mans cheek. 

Snape cleared his throat before answering. "You have seen them before, Potter." 

"When?" 

"In bed, you bloody idiot!" Snape shouted, before he stomped to the bedroom, slamming the door. 

Harry's mouth dropped open after a moment of confusion. He couldn't believe it. How could his Severus, the greasy potions master, be castrated if he didn't marry? Heirlooms weren't meant to be that dangerous, but, then again, how would he know about Wizards and their heirlooms? No one had bothered to mention them to him. 

Standing up, he made his way to their bedroom. Closing the door softly behind him, he stared at his boyfriend who was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. 

"Severus?" 

No answer. 

"Severus?" 

Still no answer. 

Harry sighed. He leaned back against the door. "So, if you don't marry by the years end you will lose your balls?" 

"Yes, Potter. You put it so eloquently with the word balls." Snape raised his head. "You have no class what so ever, do you?" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "At least I bathe and brush my teeth. That should count for something." 

Snape snorted, as a smile tugged at his lips, but it quickly left as his mood changed. "I think it would be best if you stayed in your own rooms tonight, Harry." 

"Why?" 

"Because I said so. It'll also make things easier when we deal with this in the morning." 

"No." 

"No?" 

"Is there an echo in here, Sev?" 

Snape scowled. 

"I thought not. We will deal with this tonight." Harry cleared his throat. "I would be honored if you would marry me Severus Anthony Snape" 

Snape winced at his middle name. Harry, on the other hand, was beaming when he finished. 

Snape stared into Harry's eyes not sure how to answer, but knew he had to answer. 

"No." he said softly not liking the way he stared long enough to watch the happiness drain away from the younger man. 

"Why not?" Harry asked, refusing to cry. 

"Potter, we can't discuss this now. I don't want to discuss this now. What I want is to take a shower and for you to sleep in your own bed tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me." Snape was on his feet and in the bathroom before Harry could open his mouth to protest. 

"But, I love you." Harry said to the empty room, not aware that Snape was listening on the other side of the door 

"Yes. But for how long?" Severus whispered to himself.   


****

The shower was refreshing and Snape didn't enjoy it in the least. Drying himself with a green fluffy towel, he then tied it around his waist. Stepping out of the bathroom, he stopped; his heart beating quickly in his chest. 

"Potter?" 

Harry was propped up against the pillows, naked, legs slightly parted with a pair of thin-framed glasses propped against the end of his nose. A small leather bound book was open and Harry looked up from it with a smile. He closed the book, tossing it to the floor along with his glasses. 

"So, what do you think?" 

"Potter." 

"Now, before you say no, hear me out. We've been together for three years going on four and we still have yet to you know... do it, and I appreciate you respecting my wishes of not going too fast, but you've been going way, way, way too slow. I love you, Severus. I'm. In. love. With. You. I'm in love with the not so very old Potion Master and Great Git of Hogwarts, and I would love for us to be together forever. 

When I offered you marriage I meant it. To prove it, I want to give you something that I've never given to anyone else. My way of showing you how serious I am. So, once again from the top, what do you think?" 

Snape had to force himself not run his eyes over the body that was spread across his sheets. It reminded him of a horrible virginal sacrifice with him being the monster. He wouldn't allow his ex-student to do something so stupid. 

"You are naked and you are not in your right mind." Snape said, as he willed himself not to have an erection. 

"Of course I am! I love you, and you love me!" Harry snapped. 

"No!" Snape ignored the heartbroken expression on Harry's face. "No. I've told you over and over again that I wont fuck you!" 

"But-" 

"No buts! Hasn't it gotten through your thick head that I don't intend to take your virginity! I have told you countless times not to come to my bed nude again." 

"But Severus-" 

"I wont let you marry me, and I don't love you. Okay fine, I'll admit we had some good times, but that's all it ever was. Good times." 

"Good times?" Harry had to use all of his will power to keep the tears at bay but, he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He felt like such a fool to believe that anyone would love him as anything other than a friend. He was a good friend, but not good enough to be anyone's companion. How pathetic was that? Maybe the Dursleys were right when they had said he would never find love or be loved. "That's all I ever was?" 

Severus had to force the answer, even though every part of his being was screaming at him to not do such a thing, as if it were a sin to deny Harry from him. "Yes." 

The bedroom was silent. Harry exhaled, dragging the breath out of him trying to ease the pressure in his chest. Shame filled him as a single tear escaped. Quickly wiping it away he cleared his throat. 

"I'm sorry to have been such a bother, Professor Snape. Can you please turn - I - I need to put my clothes on." 

Snape turned his back and remained standing like he was as Harry dressed. The door of his bedroom quietly closed.   


****

Ron had finished coming from the kitchens where he had stuffed himself on dessert. As he spoke the password and stepped inside, he had not expected to see Harry sitting on his couch starring into the fire. 

"Harry?" 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them to continue to stare at the jumping flames. 

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked, as he quickly made his way to his best friend, who was hugging his knees to his chest as if he were still a child. Ron knelt in front of his friend, who stared over his shoulder, avoiding eye contact. 

"Harry? Talk to -" Ron closed his mouth as he watched as silent tears began to fall in streams. "Talk to me, love." 

"We broke up." Harry said in whisper. 

"You want to talk about it?" sitting himself down on the sofa. He put his arm around Harry's shoulder offering comfort. 

"Why did we break up?" Harry spoke. 

Ron was so unprepared for the question that he just blinked; opening and closing his mouth as if he were fish out of water. Harry thought this sight was comical and snickered. His mood was elevated slightly. 

"Um - well - you see -" Ron closed his mouth and exhaled before he continued, "You were always too innocent for me, Harry." Blushing slightly, he looked at the fire. 

Harry couldn't help but stare at his longtime best friend and former boyfriend. 

"You loved me, didn't you?" Harry asked. 

Ron composed himself quickly and smiled. "Yea... I loved you, I mean. I still do but we were just too alike and with Voldemort around -" 

"I know, Ron. You couldn't risk anymore than you already had. What I really want to know is - why we never you know -" Harry blushed. 

Smiling, Ron leaned in so they were close. "Fucked?" 

Harry's face reddened considerably. "Ron!" 

Ron laughed. "Okay ,okay, I meant make love. To tell you the truth Harry, I was scarred shitless to deflower you." 

"Why? I wanted you too. Hell, I expected you to." Harry said with an exaggerated sigh. "Red heads. I swear, just as bad as blonds." 

"Harry." Ron turned serious, "You are a very special person with a good heart. Even after everything you've been through, you remained innocent. I didn't feel it was my place to take something so important from you." 

"It's not that important." Harry said with confusion. 

"Are you serious?" Ron said in disbelief. "You do know that giving away your virginity is a great honor? Most times it's given to those you plan on spending the rest of your life with - but that mostly applies to bonding ceremonies and such." 

"Who was your first?" Harry asked. 

Ron smiled. "Malfoy." Harry's eyes widened and Ron was quick to continue talking. "We hated each other so much that it only seemed right to lose our virginities to each other. Kind of a love - hate relationship, and a reminder of who we were." 

"Oh. Ugh," Harry rested his forehead on his knees. "I'm a 20 year old **virgin**! How lame is that?" 

Ron kissed his friend's temple, as he rubbed his back. "What happened to you and that greasy git?" he asked. 

Harry sniffed. "Do all families have heirlooms?" Ron nodded his head yes. Harry lifted his head. "Sev, got this scroll thing and was fretting, you know. He has to get married or he'll loose something. So I was like... 'this is my chance'." Ron nodded his head in understanding. "So I asked him to marry me, and he said no. I thought he was just in shock and thought that maybe I was asking out of pity. When he went to take a shower, I decided to give him my virginity, to show him I was serious." 

Ron reached over and wiped away a few tears that were streaming down Harry's cheeks. His other hand was clenched on the cushion of the seat; he had to keep himself from hexing the man who had hurt his best friend. 

"He comes out of the bathroom, he stops, and stares. I tell him that I love him and that I am willing to do it, but he said no. That he wouldn't fuck me, and that he never intended to marry and that - he said that -" 

"What did he say, Harry?" Ron spoke gently, not liking the heartbroken look Harry was wearing. 

"He said that he - he didn't love me." Harry turned and buried himself into Ron's embrace. He sobbed in his friend's arms for several minutes. All the while, as Ron was comforting, Ron was formulating a plan to get back at the man who had harmed his Harry, his best friend. 

Calmed a bit, Harry found himself laid half atop his good friend. On the couch, he was still enveloped in warm comforting arms with hands that were gently in trying to rub his sorrows away. "Ron?" 

"Hm?" 

Harry snuggled closer. "Was I just _a good time_?" 

Ron's hand stilled and he had to, once again, stop himself from standing up and resorting to strangling the older man with his bare hands. "Did he say that to you?" 

"Yes. That's all I ever was to him, _a good time_." 

"You never were just a good time, Harry." Ron lifted Harry's head and planted a loving kiss on his lips. "I loved - love you. We had our whole lives ahead of us, and I was afraid to commit myself that young, afraid of hurting you." 

Harry took a moment to let it all sink in. He still loved Ron, Merlin knows he did, but it just wasn't the same as he loved Sev. If Sev - no - if Professor Snape couldn't love him in return then he would have to settle for the next best thing which was Ron, even if they just remained best friends who flirted constantly and kissed occasionally. Yeah, he could settle for that.   


****

Morning came and Harry found himself roused by Ron, who was trying to settle himself back on the couch. "Where were you?" Harry mumbled, half asleep still. 

Ron kissed his brow and pulled up the covers to settle above them. "Just had to settle something with a - friend. It's still early, rest." And so Harry did; his broken heart mended a bit. He wasn't alone.   


****

Weeks had passed and the school noticed the difference between Professor Potter and Professor Snape. The other Professors had noticed as well, earlier on, as they were no longer huddled in the corner of the lounge talking or reading, but in separate parts of the room **if** they were even in the same room to begin with. 

October had come and passed, much to the thrill of most students who were in Professor Trelawney's class. On the seventh day of the month of November, students and curious faculty flocked to the Great Hall where Professor Trelawney sat in an oversized puff of pillow that seemed to have swallowed her. In front of her was a table holding stacks of charts that were riddled with scribbles and names. 

Trelawney grabbed her wand and touched it to a symbol that donged, catching everyone's attention. Waiting for the rooms to quiet she spoke. "Good morning young ones and older ones." She nodded her head towards the Staff who were in the back of the room keeping watch. "Today is a special day. I have foreseen what the fates have in store for the love lives of all those who came to me and some of those who did not. Now, I will read off the predictions that I have forseen to those of you who receive papers, I advise you to heed the warnings. I foresaw awful outcomes in your future." 

Snape feigned boredom as his fellow Professor spoke out loud about moons and lunar phases while she called up couples or names of a student while others received papers and whispers in the ear. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted that damn red head and Harry, his Harry. 

Ron rested against the stone wall embracing Harry, who was yawning. The nights were long and both hadn't spent a night apart since the breakup, not like either person complained, they enjoyed and wanted each other's company. Ron tightened his arms around the slimmer boy's waist, pulling him close. Resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, he sighed, loudly. 

"What now?" Harry asked with amusement. He had been ignoring Ron's sighs for the past several minutes just to rile him up. 

"Oh nothing." Ron planted a quick kiss on Harry's cheek. 

Snape's mind was running a mile a minute; contemplating which curse, poison, spell, anything and everything that would make **that** - Weasley die a most horrible and gruesome death. His hand twitched with each suppressed movement to grab his wand and do something. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything because he didn't _love_ his Harry. His Harry was nothing more than _a good time_. His Harry - oh wait. Trelawney had called his Harry's name. 

"Harry! Harry dear, please come forward." Trelawney spoke sweetly as she smiled at the green eyed professor. 

Harry sighed. Things like this, unexpected and probably life threatening things like this, always happened to him. Disentangling himself from his friend's arm, he made his way forward through a crowd of students who were watching and waited. They all wanted to know what would be said and hoped the Divination professor spoke up instead of handing a piece of paper. 

"Child, I've got wonderful news." her voice rang through the hall, piercing through the silence. "Just the other day I was peering in my crystal ball when I was shown your partner." a few gasps and awe's came from students. "You're perfect for one another, just wonderful and full of - spice, I must say." Harry blushed slightly. 

In the back, Ron covered his mouth from laughing out loud. He glanced quickly at Snape who was staring daggers at him. Ron merely shrugged his shoulder and winked at the man. _Let the games begin..._   


****

"That - Prickless Baboon!!" Snape yelled, as he kicked over his good cauldron. "Son-of-a-bitch is lucky that I'm not a Death Eater anymore!" He clenched his teeth and screamed, kicking over his favorite couch in the process. "I just want to wrap my fingers around his neck and squeeze-" He picked up his crystal wine glass and smashed it to the floor. "If I kill him - I just might be able to get away with it. 

For the rest of the night, Snape searched through his library looking for potions that would leave no trace and be most painful. All for a single red head who Trelawney predicted to be perfect for his Harry. Harry was his Damnit!   


****

**The next day...**

It was only by coincidence that Severus Snape walked into the Lounge. He was just taking a break from a potion he was brewing when he heard hushed tones. Normally he wouldn't have paid any mind, but, because of all of his years as a spy, his ears had gotten good on picking up tidbits of information. At the moment, he both hated it and was thankful of it. 

"What!" He growled out loudly, storming over to Minerva and Pomfrey who were sitting in the corner. 

"Severus? Good day isn't it?" McGonagall rushed with a forced smile. "Classes to tend to, we'll speak later, Poppy. How-" She was quickly cut off. 

"What did you say about my Harry." Oops he slipped, no matter, he couldn't have cared at that moment. 

"Your Harry?" Pomfrey interjected. 

"Yes, that's right. My Harry. My **future** husband." Severus glared at both women, not caring in the slightest that he had caught the attention of the entire lounge, where the staff had all gathered, minus two. "Tell me what you said." 

"I said nothing." Minerva spoke quickly. He gazed down at her; his patience was wearing thin. His wand hand twitched. "Oh all right! Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were spotted on a date today." 

Severus saw red. "A date?" He growled out. 

"Yes," said Poppy, moving closer to the transfiguration Professor and nudging her with her elbow to keep quiet. "I saw them walking back hand in hand. The last I saw them, they were heading towards Mr. Weasley's room - Severus, dear, maybe I should check your blood pressure." Poppy had barely removed her wand from her pocket, when Snape stormed away muttering through clenched teeth. The tip of his wand emitting angry red sparks. 

"I'll kill him if he lays one hand on my Harry! Just one grimy finger and I'll use that dam Crutacious curse until he's nothing but a **blubbering idiot**!" As he reached the door and forced it open, he shouted, control leaving him. "That's my future husband! No one and i mean no one will have his innocence but me!"   


****

Harry lay on the bed underneath Ron. He groaned as firm hands touched him through his slacks. He and Severus had never gone so far. They typically settled with groping or a bit of oral. 

Ron moved away from the kiss but left his hand where it rested. "Are you sure, Harry?" He had to ask. 

Harry moved his hips against his friend's hand. "If he hasn't come yet, then yeah... I still love him -" 

Ron shushed him with a kiss. "I know, Harry. I really thought this bogus _scheme_ would bring out a reaction." 

Lifting his hand, Harry pressed it against his friend's cheek, where it was little scratchy, no longer smooth like it had been earlier on their 'date'. "Just promise me you won't leave me." Harry pleaded. 

"I promise." Ron kissed him again, and they resumed their groping. 

In haste, buttons were ripped from Ron's shirt. "Sorry, but I want you **now**!"   


****

Snape marched through the corridors, face impassive, as he faught with himself for being so stupid. His Harry was now in the arms, which will be broken shortly, of a red head. Who soon after that will be deceased. Because of his own insecurities and stupid ness, let's not forget the stupid ness; he had given the red head the perfect opportunity to steal his future husband. Oh no, no one was going to steal what was rightfully his. 

He had, had to put up with years of emotional baggage, nagging, cuddling, restocking his precious red sherry weekly, spending **more** time outside than was necessary, picnics, hours of worrying when that brat decideds to behave too much like a Gryffindor, and, to top it all off, he missed it. 

Well, now he wanted it back **plus** interest! After all this time, he wanted to basically have his Harry underneath him moaning and groaning in pleasure, and then not being able to sit properly for his classes. 

Reaching the portrait, he barked out the password, "Chudley Canons!" Ignoring the red and gold, he made a beeline toward the single closed door. 

"_Nebur Rorc_!" The door blasted to pieces.   


****

Clothes were strewn on the floor and an undershirt dangled from the bedpost, leaving both boys in their boxers. Their tongues were currently busy playing tonsil hockey, and hands roamed playing seek and caress. They were settled perfectly against one another, and Harry was letting go little by little, accepting the fact that Ron was the one giving him all this pleasure, not the Potions Master. 

The explosion scared the daylights out of them, and they quickly broke apart. Scrambling to press themselves to the wall with Ron making sure he placed himself in front of Harry. 

The sight of Severus brought out mixed reactions. Harry was breathing hard trying to will his erection away as he kept his eyes away from the man who had caused him so much heartache. 

"Finally!" Ron shouted angrily. "What the hell took you so long?" The angry words Snape wanted to say left him. He was quite bewildered by the situation. 

"Stupid git, I was this close." he emphasized by separating his thumb and pointer finger less than an inch apart, "Of taking away his virginity." 

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. 

"No offence, Harry. I would be honored to bed you, but it's not my place. Trust me, It would be a different story if he had already buggered you." 

"What the hell is this?" Harry shouted. "The last time I checked it was my **virginity**! Not yours or **yours**." Harry looked pointedly at Snape. "Now, if you two will excuse me," Harry moved off the bed. "I must take my leave," He roughly pulled up his slacks. "I need to take a bath and drown myself in self pity." Holding the shirt in his hand, he threw it; he didn't want to bother pulling it over his head. Pushing past the taller man, Harry walked away, refusing to get teary eyed. 

Ron eyed Snape. "You hurt him again and you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life." 

Snape narrowed his eyes on the young man before him. The Weasley was still an asshole, but he would live, for now. "Touch him again like that and I **will** kill you. Harry's mine." With that Snape turned and left a smirking red head, who needed a cold shower, badly.   


****

"Harry?" Snape quickened his pace when the man he loved, yes loved, reached the portrait entrance. "Potter!" 

Harry, to his utter disgust, stopped. He didn't want to, but his body shut down, desperate to obey. "What?" Harry spoke, ashamed that his voice cracked. 

"Turn around." Snape said simply. 

Harry forced himself not to comply. 

"Please Harry. I want to speak with you face to face." Still no movement. "I'm sorry all right." 

This time Harry did turn around. Tear tracked down his cheeks and were still spilling. "You're sorry? You are sorry!" Harry took a step then another forward so they were mere inches apart. "How sorry are you, Severus? Sorry, slip of the tongue, I mean **Professor** Snape." 

"I was wrong, okay!" Snape spoke loudly. "I was scared, I was stupid, and I hate myself because of it!" 

Harry sighed as he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Lord help me, or whatever god we wizards ask for guidance." 

"Harry." Snape reached forward. 

Harry quickly stepped back as if it were scalding. "Don't." inhaling a shaky breath he spoke, needing to get it off his chest, "Do you know how much it hurt to be rejected, Professor? You know about my past and you, of all people, have the audacity to tell me I was nothing but a good time. I could have handled not being loved, you know that, but the simple fact remains that I meant so little - like I was a worthless piece of garbage." 

"No! That's not-" 

"I'm not done!" Harry shouted, body shaking. "How could you!" Harry shoved him by the shoulders. "How dare you!" Another shove. "Why did you have to hurt me like that?" Harry felt exhausted. He found himself half heartedly punching Snape in the chest as he sobbed then. And as if it were the most natural thing, strong arms that he had missed embraced him, pulling him closer to strong frame that was both soft and firm. 

"Stupid." 

"I know, love." 

"I hate you." Harry snuggled himself closer. 

"And I love you." Snape murmured in Harry's ear. "I love you so much, Harry. I hate that I caused you so much pain. Please, please forgive me, and give me another chance." Snape pleaded. He didn't know what he would do if his Harry refused him. 

Harry sniffed. "No more chances." Snape closed his eyes already feeling his heart breaking. "After this, you aren't getting another one." Harry pulled away slightly so he could see into the eyes of his Severus, no longer Professor Snape to him. "Next time that I tell you that I love you and offer my delicious self on silk Slytherin sheets, you should be salivating and-" Harry's rambling was cut off by Snape's lips. 

Moaning, Harry had missed the complex taste of his Severus and the touches from long skillful fingers dancing across his sensitive skin. 

Snape pulled away to both their disappointment. "Let's continue this in bed." Harry responded with another kiss. Breaking away from this was even more difficult but Snape forced himself to do it. Bending down, he caught Harry by surprise as he lifted him over his shoulder. "Let's go home." Snape said with a light slap to Harry's rear. 

Harry laughed all the way to the fireplace where Snape grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the hearth. Speaking his password, he managed not to stumble out of his own hearth where he quickly made his way to his bedroom and he tossed a giggling Boy-Who-Lived-Whom-He-Loved onto the mattress of his four-post bed. 

Removing his clothes hastily, he climbed onto the bed where Harry had already done the same. Their naked, flushed skin touched as Snape settled himself between his Harry's legs. Refraining from ravishing his mouth, Snape asked a question he had been meaning to ask. "Will you marry me, Harry?" 

Harry stared, wide eyed, at Snape. This moment, The Moment, finally came and he was speechless; well not for long. "Ye-" Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and answered steadily. "Yes."   


****

That night, along with the next, and the next, and the next... every other night for the rest of their lives, they cuddled, to Snape's enjoyment, not that he would **ever** admit it, right after mind-blowing sex. 

So, it seems only fitting to write one more sentence: And they lived happily ever after... 

**The End**


End file.
